Numerous surfaces must be both sealed from the elements and marked with recognizable indicia. One such example is parking facilities or lots. Parking lots are often paved with asphalt. Asphalt parking lots are particularly prone to deterioration by water and oxidation if left unprotected. In fact, a very large industry has existed in the U.S. for a number of years to prevent or significantly retard deterioration of asphalt surfaces. This industry is commonly referred to as the Asphalt Sealing Industry. This industry involves various entities which make, sell and apply protective sealants to asphalt surfaces (new and old) to retard oxidation and protect asphalt from the harmful effects of inclement weather (e.g. snow and ice) and fluids leaking from automotive vehicles.
It is common place for owners of establishments having asphalt surfaces to employ sealcoat contractors to seal the surface to prevent its deterioration. Coal tar sealants have been used to seal asphalt surfaces. However, the invention described herein reveals the use and advantages of polymer fortified portland cement as an asphalt sealant. Such sealants are effective to prevent deterioration by water and oxidation of the asphalt surface.
In addition to sealing asphalt surfaces, it is common place to mark these surfaces with recognizable indicia to provide various information to employees or customers of the particular establishment. For example, it is common place to mark parking facilities with parallel lines to identify parking spaces. Further, well known symbols are employed to inform individuals that parking in a particular space is restricted. Specifically, the well known handicap symbol is applied to asphalt paving between parallel lines to designate handicap parking. Other recognizable symbols commonly used in parking lots include arrows to identify the direction of traffic flow.
These and other well known markings are applied after the asphalt pavement has been sealed with a sealant. Hence, the markings are generally raised between about 1/32 of an inch and 1/8 of an inch due to the thickness of the marking material. Because the recognizable markings are raised and thereby exposed they are subject to rapid deterioration. One example where the raised lines cause rapid deterioration is in climates where snow removal equipment is used to remove snow during the winter season. Since the lines are raised, they are particularly susceptible to damage or destruction when snow is removed by conventional equipment. Accordingly, the markings must be frequently reapplied. It will be readily appreciated from the foregoing that a real and significant need exists for a method of sealing and marking surfaces such as asphalt parking lots which does not leave the markings exposed i.e. raised from the sealant thereby significantly prolonging the life of the markings. Additionally, conventional painted markings can help cause cracking in asphalt surfaces by creating a temperature differential between the asphalt under the painted area and the surrounding black pavement by reflecting heat and causing the asphalt under the painted area to be of lower temperature than the surounding pavement and causing differences in thermal expansion of the asphalt.